roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of Razor
The United States of Razor is a limited edition remodel of the old Razor Wing for the President's Day Event. Description The United States of Razor is quite known for its ability to take on larger ships, making it good for Pirating and Starbase defense. The United States of Razor is a reskin of the old Razor Wing. This ship was only on sale for 1 day, making it extremely rare. Interior The general layout of the interior is the same as the Razor Wing. There is a small energy core pillar directly inside from the gangplank, and a set of six chairs leading to the front cockpit, which itself has a black pilot's seat. Advantages * Decently powerful Spinal weapons. * Fairly large Cargo Hold. * Very patriotic. Disadvantages * Classed as a Battleship, making the Loyalty and Starbase level requirements higher. * Weak in health for a Battleship. * No Turrets, making it weak to small ships. * Slow Acceleration. * Vulnerable bottom. * Slow Turn Speed. * Once lost, you can '''NEVER '''get it back. * Very expensive. Strategy * You can shoot bigger ships with its powerful Spinal weapons. * When you kill a Freighter (or any ship) with this, you can loot it on the spot instead of having to switch ships, as it has an extremely large cargo hold for a ship of its class. * Treat this as a trophy. Never use it and only spawn it to show off to other players. * Similar to the Carvainir, as its massive Cargo Hold allows it for use as an armed Freighter (though this puts it at a great risk of being attacked). Version History * Received a nerf that removed its Flak Cannons. Trivia * This ship plays Music when spawned. * Classified as a Battleship on the map when you spawn it. * This ship has the highest Cargo Hold of any combat ship. * This ship has about 13x the cargo hold of the Razor Wing, essentially making this ship a backup Freighter if needed. * This ship has 500 more Shields and 600 more Hull than the Razor Wing * One of the first remodeled, limited event ships to cost more than 2x the value of the original ship (currently about 10x-12x the price of the Razor Wing). * This ship is one of the only Limited Event Ships that were available for only one day (alongside the Festive Wasp, Coal Wasp, and the 2018 Ship Ship on Discord). * The only non-admin ship that plays Music when it spawns in, along with the Blue Torp Wasp and the Prototypes. * Uses the colors of the American flag. ** Has American flags on it. * Is the only event ship "re-skin" to have a different class than the original ship it was based off (it's a Battleship, yet the Razor Wing is a Battlecruiser). * The Razor Wing lost 4 rounds of its Spinals, while this ship kept them. * This ship does not have the famous asymmetric 'wing' that the Razor Wing has, possibly due to the lack of 'wing' in the name. * One of the rarest ships in-game as it was not released during the Black Friday event. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Limited Category:Pirate Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Battleship Category:Capital Ship